Número 7
Esta es la edición número 7 de la serie de cómics The Walking Dead y la primera parte del Volumen 2: Miles Behind Us. Sinopsis Con el frío apresurándolos, y sus amigos abandonan Atlanta y emprende un largo viaje en busca de refugio, dejando definitivamente el pasado a kilómetros de distancia. Trama Lori tiene malos augurios al recordar el momento en que ella escapó con Shane y Carl: ratos después ella estaba manteniendo relaciones sexuales con el comisario engañando a su esposo . De vuelta al presente, el grupo está asistiendo al funeral de Shane, persona que ha sido asesinada a manos del hijo de Rick; Lori maldice la tumba de Shane y escupe sobre ella; Rick, que está ahora al mando les avisa que es hora de marcharse de ese lugar porque ya no queda nada para ellos en ese lugar. Tras varios días empujando autos para conseguir gasolina y para despejar la carretera, tres individuos son descubiertos por la gente: Tyreese, su hija Julie, y su novio Chris. Tyreese les ruega que le den algo de comida a él y a su compañía porque casi no han visto a nadie durante todo este tiempo, sin embargo él rechaza la oferta de dormir con el grupo de Rick y decide dormir en un auto cercano a ellos. A la mañana siguiente Rick le ofrece a Tyreese que se unan a su grupo; entonces él le cuenta que ya no hay personas de las que fiarse porque según él, al principio de toda la epidemia un anciano dueño de una tienda trató de violar a Julie pero su padre lo intervino matándole. Rick no juzga la posición que tomó Tyreese ya que él hizo lo correcto para su hija; él le dice que no siente remordimientos por lo que le hizo al anciano. En ese entonces aparecen unos "merodeadores" , un tipo de caminante que Rick clasifica como zombies que merodean para encontrar comida. Ellos toman sus armas primarias: un hacha y un martillo; y los asesinan. Durante la noche, acampando, Tyreese se sorprende de la abundante comida que tienen, y Rick le cuenta que todo eso es debido a Glenn. Acto seguido, Rick va a buscar a su mujer quien estaba alejada de la fogata y cuando su marido se acerca ella le revela que está embarazada. Personajes Notas *A partir de este número los dibujos son rediseñados por el cambio de artista principal y empiezan a tomar un tono más maduro y sombrío. *Por las afirmaciones de Dale al inicio de este número se sabe que esta historia transcurre en la época navideña. Según Dale, el día siguiente al entierro de Shane sería el 25 de diciembre. *A partir de este número, todas las páginas del interior del cómic son dibujadas por Charlie Adlard. *Este número marca la primera aparición de Tyreese, así como la de Chris y Julie. *De acuerdo a Robert Kirkman, su idea original era que el grupo de Rick llegara a la prisión al finalizar este número.Fuente: Entrevista a Robert Kirkman en ComicbookResources.com "I had planned for them to arrive at the prison at the end of issue #7--not issue #12." Referencias Categoría:Cómics Categoría:volumen 2